Four Times Dean Lied and One Time He Didn’t
by wondering why i
Summary: Sam’s known Dean to lie a few times but he’s also known him to tell the truth.


**Title:** Four Times Dean Lied and One Time He Didn't

**Pairing/Rating:** Sam/Dean, PG-13

**Word count/Warning:** 1835, underage WINCEST

**Summary:** Sam's known Dean to lie a few times but he's also known him to tell the truth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own anything from Supernatural.

**Beta:** Catmint

**one**

Sam lay motionless in the bed, staring at the ceiling and keeping his attention on the sounds coming from outside. He had opened the window wide, refusing to miss the sound of his brother and father arriving. That was, if they made it back that night as planned.

Sam was sick with worry. This was Dean's first hunt and Sam was convinced thatsomething would go wrong. Dean was only fourteen – too young to start hunting. Sure, he did well when they were training, but the real thing was different. Sam didn't care that it was only a spirit; those fuckers could get pretty violent when threatened.

At midnight, Pastor Jim had finally gotten Sam to leave the window and go to bed, and it was now nearing one-thirty. It was almost forty minutes later when Sam heard the unmistakable sound of his father's car pulling into the driveway.

Sam was out of bed before the car doors had even opened.

The second Dean was in the house, Sam was looking him over for injuries. When Dean failed to hide a small wince as he dropped the duffel bag he was carrying, Sam turned to John, ready for a fight.

"Leave it Sam. He's fine," John told him. Sam glared at his father before turning back to Dean.

"I'm fine, Sammy, really," Dean assured him. "I just need a shower and bed." He threw an arm around his brother's shoulder and led him up the stairs.

After his shower, Dean got into the double bed he was sharing with Sam, who immediately rolled over and buried his face in Dean's chest.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," Dean whispered. Within minutes, Sam was asleep.

--

When Sam woke up the next morning, he caught sight of Dean's back as his older brother was getting dressed. The back of Dean's right shoulder was heavily bruised and scratched. Sam assumed he had been thrown into a wall or possibly a tree.

"You could have told me you were hurt," Sam told Dean softly. Dean spun around.

"I…"

Sam sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

**two**

"So, was she any good?" Sam asked Dean as he walked into the room he shared with his brother and let his bag fall to the floor.

Dean, who was lying in bed wearing nothing but boxers and reading a magazine, looked up at Sam and cocked an eyebrow. "Was who any good?"

"The girl you had over while I was at school. Skipping school to spend your day here fucking around? I'm disappointed, man," Sam teased.

"I didn't skip, I called in sick, and I didn't have –"

"You know Dad's 'no visitors' rule. No-one's allowed here. Especially not while he's gone. And why would you want someone _here_ of all places?"

"There _was_ no-one here," Dean repeated before picking his magazine back up and continuing to read. Sam couldn't prove it, he reasoned, so why give him the blackmail material?

"Dean?" Dean looked up at his brother to find a pair of red women's panties dangling from Sam's index finger. "Unless you've recently decided that you like wearing women's underwear, I highly doubt you were alone. Besides," added Sam rather smugly, "I saw her climb out of the bedroom window on my way home."

Dean cursed before giving Sam a guilty look.

"Don't tell Dad?" he asked hopefully.

Sam's only response was an evil smile.

**three**

Sam let himself fall back onto the couch and stuck his hand between two cushions in search of the TV remote. When the battered remote refused to work, Sam got up to manually turn on the television and adjust the volume. He sighed as he sat back down and watched a documentary on birds. What a great way to spend his birthday.

Dad was on another hunt and hadn't even called. Dean was out on what Sam suspected was a date or a trip to the bar in the next town – although he _had_ gotten up early to make Sam pancakes complete with chocolate chips and whipped cream for breakfast so Sam could forgive him for leaving him alone.

On a Friday night.

On his fifteenth birthday.

Sam sighed again.

When he heard someone messing with the lock of the apartment door a few minutes later, he immediately grabbed the gun from the table next to the couch and turned to face the door. When he heard a set of keys falling to the floor and Dean's voice cursing, Sam rolled his eyes and put the gun back down, looking back to the TV.

"Already too drunk to unlock a door?" Sam asked once Dean had come in.

"Funny," Dean answered dryly. "You try unlocking a door with your hands full, genius."

Sam turned to look at his brother and saw Dean balancing a few brown paper bags on top of a pizza box in one hand and a plastic bag along with a six-pack of beer in the other. Sam hurried over to help him.

"What's all this?"

"Birthday dinner!" Dean grinned. "We have a large pizza with everything on top, a tub of spicy chicken wings, a tub of regular chicken legs, fries, onion rings, beer and tequila. I also rented us _The Outsiders_ and _Die Hard_.

"I foresee lots of leftovers and a hangover," Sam predicted with a grin.

"I don't plan on getting us _drunk_. Just very tipsy," Dean replied with a grin of his own.

"You're a horny drunk," Sam informed him as Dean handed him a beer before putting the others in the fridge.

"Didn't see you complaining the last time," Dean reminded Sam, who blushed.

"So, how many girls did you turn down in favor of being with me tonight?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"None."

"None?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"None. The only plans I had were with you. Food, drinks, movies and the chance to corrupt my little brother," Dean told him and smirked.

--

Sam was kneeling on the floor by his locker sorting through the books in it, separating the books he would need for his first class from the rest, when he was carelessly knocked over by the cheerleader who occupied the locker next to his and one of her friends.

"So how was your date with _Tyler Mechanics'_ newest employee Friday night? I want to hear all about it!" her friend gushed.

"He _cancelled_. Can you believe that? Family emergency my ass," the cheerleader seethed.

Sam smiled to himself.

**four**

Sam took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom he shared with his brother and made his way to the kitchen where his father was currently working. Various newspaper clippings and photocopies were littering the kitchen table as John scribbled events, dates and notes into his journal. Sam sat down and cleared his throat.

"Dad?" John looked up from his work to look at his son. "Can you sign this? Please? It's for a school field trip. I need your permission." John glanced at the paper being held out to him. "It's for school, Dad. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. We can't afford it."

"But –"

"I said no, Sam. I'm sorry," he added again before going back to his work and ending the discussion.

--

"Hurry up or you'll be late!" Dean called to Sam, who was still getting dressed.

"I'm not going to school today, Dean. Field trip that Dad wouldn't pay for, remember?"

"I took care of it. Gave your teacher the money yesterday evening before she left school for the night, so get dressed and get out. You have a trip to attend."

"But Dean, the deadline for payment was last week and besides, Dad said we couldn't afford it."

"I made it work and I convinced your teacher to take the payment late. There were already a few seats left on the bus and she said she would just buy you a ticket when you got there unless someone else doesn't show up. Now quit talking and move you ass."

"Where'd you get the money? You didn't skip paying a bill, did you? Please tell me you didn't steal it."

"No! Does it matter how I got the money?" Dean asked. Sam cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "I did a little extra work at the garage. I swear. Now grab your bag and go. And take this," Dean added, pushing a crumpled twenty into Sam's hand. "A boy's gotta eat and I figure all your friends will probably hit the nearest fast food place for lunch so you go join them."

Sam smiled and leaned in to give Dean a kiss. "Thanks," he told him before giving him another kiss and smile. Once Sam was out the door, Dean dropped his own smile. Seeing Sam smiling and happy was more than worth 'borrowing' the money but he didn't like lying about something like that. He'd have to find a way to replace the money from the safe at work.

**five**

Sam was leaning against the bar, nursing a beer and watching Dean hustle pool, making sure that his brother didn't get himself into trouble.

"Buy you a drink?" someone asked. When Sam looked over to who was speaking, he found a good-looking guy leaning on the bar next to him. "You've been holding that one for quite some time now. Must be warm."

Sam gave the guy an awkward smile, not very pleased at having been watched for so long and politely refused. "I'm good, thanks."

"I'm Dave," the guy persisted.

"Umm…Sam." Sam glanced over at Dean but found his brother's back to him, bent over the pool table with his perfect backside in plain view for Sam to admire along with his broad shoulders and muscled arms – "What? Oh! No, I'm not from around here. I'm road-tripping. Leaving first thing in the morning."

"That's a real shame," Dave commented, taking a step closer to Sam.

"Yeah, That's a, uh, real shame," Sam stuttered. "Excuse me," he added before making his escape to the washroom.

After doing what he had to do, convincing a drunk that he wasn't trying to start a fight and shaking off a redhead with a big chest, tiny waist and wandering hands, Sam finally stepped back into the bar intending to join Dean at the pool table, only to find that Dean was gone.

Sam looked around and found him by the bar having a not-so-friendly chat with Dave. It wasn't long before Dave was gone and Dean was smirking. Sam rolled his eyes but smiled anyway and made his way over to Dean.

"Good game?" Sam asked as he took the stool next to Dean's.

"Very. I saw you made a new friend earlier. Very forward."

"Did you scare him off? Mark your territory while you were at it?" Sam asked, expecting Dean to deny what he had just done.

"Yeah, I did," Dean told him confidently.

Sam grinned.


End file.
